It Begins With A Song
by Firstlight21
Summary: Bella and Edward is at the same school, Chicago High School. The school held an audition for the school's winter performance. That's where it started...
1. Chapter 1: Signing Up

**This chapter is dedicated to "A Thousand Miles" by Vanilla Sky.**

**Chapter 1**

**Signing Up**

**Bella's POV:**

"Come on, Bella!" Alice shouted, as she ran to the sign-up sheet for the school's winter performance.

I sighed, as I keeped up with her. Alice knows about my idea to impress Edward. She thought, by the school's performance, Edward will like me. The performance is only two weeks away, and Alice is ecstatic. She already asked me to be my personal stylist. I just smiled at her, she squealed, and hugged me. My usual act is hugged her, but this time, I squealed with her, and hugged her back. She thought that Edward would like me, as usual; I told her he will not, but this time, I agree with her.

When we reached the sign-up sheet, we scanned the names. I pointed to one name. _Edward Cullen_. What? This cannot be real. He would not want to sign up for this winter performance, he's too talented. I poked Alice, while pointing to her brother's name. "Alice, look! Your brother signed up!" I told her, half-whispering. "I know. He told me that he do not want to sign up. However, if he does, it is a miracle. Carlisle and Esme's forcing him for last few years to make him signed up.," she told me. I shot her a questioning look, and she seemed to buy that. "You might be surprised with who I found, Bella." Alice told me. I looked at the name that she pointed at. _Tanya Denali_. "What!" I shouted, and people nearby look at us skeptically. "Why does she sign up?" I hissed. "Probably, she just wanted to impress Edward." Alice said casually. We both know that Tanya Denali is one of the most annoying people in the school, and she likes Edward. I felt my temper rise, and I tried to calm down. "Alice!" I hissed. "Okay. Sign your name, before class start, Bella." Alice said.

The bell rang, and we hurried down to our class. Since we have almost every class together, we could remind each other. On the way to the fifth class, the only class I had without Alice, I bumped into Edward. "Whoa, Bella. Were you trying to knock a person down?" He chuckled. "Sorry, Edward. I didn't see you there." I said. "Here. Let me help you up." He offered his hand, and I accepted it happily. Biology is one of the classes I have together with Edward. We used to talk on the way to Biology. We were both sitted in separate seats. I sat in my usual chair with Mike, while he was seated with Angela.

Mr. Varner called the class to order. "Class, today we'll work in pairs. Lauren and Ben." He called out a few names and he partner Tanya with Mike. In my heart, I did a victory dance. "Bella and Edward." Mr. Varner called. _What! _I thought. Did I need my ears to be cleaned, or did he just partner me with Edward? Edward moved to Mike's place, and I guess that he just partner me with him. "They would be your partners until the end of year." Almost all sighed, but I think I got the biggest smile on my face right now, and I looked Edward's face. He got the identical smile on his face too. This is shaping up to be the best year ever.

**Edward's POV:**

"Edward, do you really sign up for the winter performance?" Alice asked, curiously. "Yes, why? I asked her, and she squealed. "Alice, if you keep squealing that way, you're surely making me deaf." I laughed. She stucked her tongue out at me, but I just laugh at her childiness. "By the way, Bella's coming over," she added. I just smiled at her. This must be the biggest smile I have had on my face. I went to my piano, and began thinking what song that should I play. I decided to 'A Thousand Miles' by Vanilla Sky.

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces past_

_And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making my way_

_Into the crowd_

At first, I started to sing the lyrics to myself. However, as I continued, it got louder and louder.

_And I need you_

_And I'll miss you_

_But now I wonder_

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

'_Cause you I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I can just see you_

_Tonight_

I stopped singing the lyrics, but continuing to play the piano. That is not me who sings, but I could recognize the voice anywhere. Bella.

_It's always times like these_

_When I think of you_

_And I wonder_

_If you ever think of me_

'_Cause everything's so wrong_

_And I don't belong_

_Living in your precious memories_

We sang together, not caring where we are. I have to admit, she got a nice voice.

'_Cause I need you_

_And I'll miss you_

_But now I wonder_

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

'_Cause you I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I can just see you_

_Tonight_

Singing with my heart's content is the way I could feel like myself again. However, everytime I met Bella, I got lost in her beautiful, doe brown eyes.

_And I_

_Don't wanna let you know_

_I_

_Yeah, in your memory_

_I_

_Don't wanna let this die_

_I_

_Gone_

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces past_

_And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making my way_

_Through the crowd_

Bella got closer to me, and I slid some spaces to let Bella sit. She raised her eyebrows, and I nodded.

_Must I'll need you_

_Must I'll miss you_

_But now I wonder_

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass us by_

'_Cause you I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I can just see you_

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_Cause you I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I can just see you_

_If I can just hold you_

_Tonight_

As I played the ending notes, I heard a round of applause. I turned around and see my family behind. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett, all of them are there, clapping and cheering. "Way to go, guys!" Alice shouted. "Thank you." We both said at the same time, and Bella blushed. Her cheeks turned into shades of pink, and I think that would be my favorite color from now on. "I think you two would do great at American Idol next season." Carlisle commented, while Rosalie said, "You two were incredibly amazing!" I checked over to Emmett, and his expression is totally awed. I waved at him, but he did not seem to notice. "EMMETT!" We all shouted at the time, and he jumped. "What? Okay, I must admit. You two were totally fantastic!" he said. "Well, I think that Tanya can compare to you both." Alice said, matter-of-factly. "ALICE!" Bella and I shouted together. "Okay! Chill down." She laughed, and we cannot resist laughing together with her.

**So, what do you think? I wrote this story in grieve, actually… My inspiration book is lost, and I do not know where it is until now...**

**FirstLight21**


	2. Chapter 2: Audition

**This chapter is dedicated to "One Step At A Time" by Jordin Sparks and "Never Knew I Needed" by Ne-Yo.**

**Chapter 2**

**Audition**

**Edward's POV:**

Today is the day for the audition. I planned to sing Ne-Yo's 'Never Knew I Needed', while playing the piano. This is one of the ways I thought could impress Bella. The audition will be held in the main auditorium, 6th and 7th period. I hated this period, because I would meet that Newton boy. If I could have three wishes, the first one would be killing Newton. He is planning to date Bella, but everytime he asked her, she always rejected him. I was like seeing red everytime he flirts Bella. "Dude, a little bit more and he would-"Emmett told me once. "Stop or I'll end up killing him." I growled. Emmett and Jasper knows how much I hated Newton, but neither knows that I liked Bella. It is fine, though, if they know, they will tell Alice and Rosalie, and they will tell Bella. My plans would be a disaster.

I woke up a bit early than necessary, just to practice for the audition. Even though I almost practiced everyday, I wanted to make a good impression to the judges. On the sign-up sheet, it is written that the judges will be three people, Mr. Fischer, Mrs. Brown and a special judge. We would not know until the time though, and that makes it mysterious. I took my bath, speedy and thoroughly, eat breakfast, and retrieve my bag from my room. I went to the school earlier. I do not know why, I just felt like it.

**Bella's POV:**

I woke up early, practicing for the audition, of course. I was so nervous from yesterday, which makes me bounce almost everytime. "You'll do fine, Bells." Reneè told me before I got to bed yesterday. I picked my clothes that would be used for the audition, a knee-length, dark blue, strapless dress, with matching heels to wear. I picked dark blue, because dark blue is the color that Edward once complimented on me. I planned to sing 'One Step At A Time' by Jordin Sparks, which was actually one of the songs that I master so well. I was hoping that Edward would sing Ne-Yo's 'Never Knew I Needed' or other songs that uses piano.

Yesterday, when I was singing with him to 'A Thousand Miles' by Vanilla Sky, I was dreamy. It seems like the world only belonged to Edward and me; though I know, he does not like me, but Alice assured me that someday, we could be together. I just shake me head at the thought, it seems impossible. "It's better than Edward's with Tanya." Alice always added, and I just pinched her. Later, before the audition starts, Alice will makeover me. I told her that she could be my personal stylist and she promised that I would be gorgeous. I know that I will, though.

**~-~AUDITION TIME~-~**

In the auditorium, everyone at school gathered to watch the audition. As usual, when Alice does my makeup, I will look perfect. I changed into my dress, and Alice cooed. "Oh, Bella! You look like a goddess!" I laughed, and said, "Let's go, Alice. I can't be late." On the way to the auditorium, we met Rosalie. "Wow! Bella, you look gorgeous! I assume you helped her, eh Alice?" Rosalie said, and Alice nodded. "Come on, you two! I don't wanna be late!" I told them. We hurried down to the auditorium, and it was Tanya's turn now. "What is she wearing? A purple garbage bag?" Alice commented. Tanya's costume is a tightly fitted purple corset gown, with a puffy skirt underneath. "Bye, guys." I told them, because contestants need to be on backstage, while audience in the seats. "Bye, Bella." They said together, as they went to find their seats.

On the backstage, there is an empty seat next to Edward, and one next to Jessica. Tanya is finished with her performance, and she was seated next to Jessica, so my chair is next to Edward. "Nice dress, Bella." Edward commented, and I blushed. "Thank you. You look great, Edward." I complimented him. He is wearing a dark blue button up shirt, with a dark pants underneath. _Wait a sec,_ I thought. _Why is his shirt the same shade of dark blue like mine? I am betting its Alice, _I continued. "Hey, Edward." I called. "Yes, Bella?" He answered back. "Who make you dressed up like this?" I asked, and he answered, "Alice." "That answers the style, then." I said.

"The next contestant is Edward Cullen. Please come up to the stage." Mrs. Cope announced. The audience clapped, and waited for his performance to begin. As the opening notes played, my eyes grow wide.

_For the way you changed my plans_

_For being the perfect distraction_

_For the way you took the idea that I have_

_Of everything that I wanted to have_

_You made me see there was something missing_

_Oh, yeah_

_For the ending of my first begin_

_And for the rare and unexpected friend_

_For the way you're something that I never choose_

_But at the same time something I don't wanna lose_

_And never wanna be without ever again_

The crowd went wild as Edward went into the chorus. On the backstage, I sing softly along with him.

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed_

_So when you were here_

_I had no idea_

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed_

_So now it's so clear_

_I need you here always_

The crowd cheered and some clapped as he went to the second verse. I just shake my head; Edward knew how to impress me.

_My accidental happily ever after_

_The way you smile and how you comfort me_

_With your laughter_

_I must admit that you were not a part of my book_

_But now you that open it and then take a look_

_You're the beginning and the end of every chapter_

_Ooh_

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed_

_So when you were here_

_I had no idea_

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed_

_So now it's so clear_

_I need you here always_

The crowd went wild in every note that Edward play, and I grow more and more impressed, well… Thanks to Edward.

_Who knew that I could be_

_Oh_

_So unexpectedly_

_Oh_

_Undeniably happy_

_Oh_

_So with you_

_Right here, right here_

_Next to me_

'_Cause you're the best thing I never knew I needed_

_Said I needed_

_So when you were here_

_I had no idea_

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed_

_So now it's so clear_

_I need you here always_

_Now it's so clear_

_I need you here always_

The crowd stood up and cheered, as Edward bowed. I smiled to myself, _No doubt. He knew how to impress me._ I thought. Edward came, and I grinned. He grinned back, and asked, "So, what do you think?" "Impressive. You're way better than I ever imagined." I stated. "The next contestant is Bella Swan. Please come up on stage." Mrs. Cope announced. I took a deep breath and went on stage.

**Edward's POV:**

"The next contestant is Bella Swan. Please come up on stage." Mrs. Cope announced, and Bella took a deep breath, after that, went on stage. She bowed, and faced the back stage. She nodded to the right side of the stage, and the song begins. As the opening music played, my eyes grow wide.

_Hurry up and wait_

_So close, but so far away_

_Everything that you always dreamed of_

_Close enough for you to taste_

_But you just can touch_

_You wanna show the world but no one knows you're name yet_

_Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it_

_You know you can_

_If you get the chance_

_In your face as the door keeps slamming_

_Now you're feeling more and more frustrated_

_And you're getting all kind of impatient, waiting_

The crowd went wild as she went to the chorus, and I smiled. _What she was thinking? This song is her leading song, and she sings it now, _I thought.

_We live and we learn_

_To take one step at a time_

_There's no need to rush_

_It's like learning to fly_

_Or falling in love_

_It's gonna happen and it's_

_Supposed to happen_

_That we find the reasons why_

_One step at a time_

_You believed, and you doubted_

_You're confused_

_You got it all figured out_

_Everything that you always wished for_

_Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours_

_If they only knew_

_You wanna show the world but no one knows you're name yet_

_Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it_

_You know you can_

_If you get the chance_

_In your face as the door keeps slamming_

_Now you're feeling more and more frustrated_

_And you're getting all kind of impatient, waiting_

_We live and we learn_

_To take one step at a time_

_There's no need to rush_

_It's like learning to fly_

_Or falling in love_

_It's gonna happen and it's_

_Supposed to happen_

_That we find the reasons why_

_One step at a time_

I shook my head; this is gonna be the best day in my life. First, she complimented me. Second, she makes me smile all the day long. I think I have the biggest smile on my face today from all days.

_When you can't wait any longer_

_But there's no end in sight_

_It's the faith that makes you stronger_

_The only way we get there_

_Is one step at a time_

_Take one step at a time_

_There's no need to rush_

_It's like learning to fly_

_Or falling in love_

_It's gonna happen and it's_

_Supposed to happen_

_That we find the reasons why_

_One step at a time_

_Take one step at a time_

_There's no need to rush_

_It's like learning to fly_

_Or falling in love_

_It's gonna happen and it's_

_Supposed to happen_

_That we find the reasons why_

_One step at a time_

The crowd cheered, and some do a standing ovation. _They find Bella's performance great, then_. I thought. Bella bowed, and went back to the backstage. I shook my head, and grinned. "That's the end of performance. The judges will decide who enter, and who does not. You all did a good job!" Mrs. Cope announced. We all sit on our seats, and Bella bit her lip. "What's wrong, Bella?" I asked anxiously. "I'm nervous, Edward. I really want to enter the performance." She said, and I answered, "I know how you feel. I am sure that you will enter, though. You did well just now." "You too, Edward." Bella said, and I complimented her. "You look beautiful, Bella." She blushed, and she smiled.

"The judges have decided. All the contestants please come up on stage." Mrs. Cope announced and we all rose up and went to the stage. Tanya, James, Victoria, Mike, and Lauren are the ones who do not enter, and I did a victory dance in my head. "There are two seats left in the ones who could enter the performance, and one seat for the ones who doesn't. Bella, Edward, Jane, please move forward." Mrs. Cope said, and we moved forward. "Jane, your performance was great. Edward, your piano makes us smile, and Bella, your voice is the most perfect voice we ever heard. But, I'm afraid that one of you needs to bail out." Mr. Fischer said. "And the one who goes out is… Jane. We're sorry, Jane, but keep up your excellence." Mrs. Brown said. "Bella and Edward, congratulations! You both can enter the performance. Once again, congratulations!" someone said, and we both looked at the voice's direction. We both gasped, _It's Simon Curtis, one of the American Idol judges!_ I thought.

"Way to go, Edward!" Alice cheered, and Rosalie said, "Impressive, Bella!" Bella and I smiled, after that; we got down the stage, to join our friends and my family. "Bella, would you like to sleep over tonight?" Alice asked, and Bella agreed. "Perfect! We're gonna watch movies, and we'll play pool, after that." "Ooh! Sounds fun!" Rosalie squealed. "After that, who wants to go clubbing?" Bella asked, and we all said together, "Me!" "Then, it's settled. Bella, 7 p.m sharp, my room." Alice ordered, and Bella answered, "Yes, Miss Alice." "Good, and watch that tone with me, young lady." Alice joked. I just laughed; this is really shaping up to be the best day ever.


	3. Chapter 3: Sleep over, make over, etc

**This chapter is dedicated to "Your Love Is My Drug" by Ke$ha and "Too Little Too Late" by JoJo.**

**Chapter 3**

**Sleep over, make over, and clubbing**

**Bella's POV:**

We have finished watching movie, and we played pool. Edward played with Emmett first, betting who would win. Alice and I bet on Edward who wins, while Rosalie and Jasper bet on Emmett. I had to admit, Edward is very good. He played as if he was a master. As my prediction, Edward won, and we cheered. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper handed the money with annoyed faces. The alarm goes on, meaning its 8 p.m already. "Come on, Bella!" Alice and Rosalie said together. They dragged me up to Alice's room, and started to make me up.

I received a few instructions of 'Do not blink's and 'Relax's from either Alice or Rosalie. "Bella, go to my closet." Alice ordered, and we walked together there. I have to tell you that Alice's closet is like a mini mall, everything well stocked and not a thing ugly. I think almost everyday Alice shop, her closet is always full. "Hey, Alice. Where are my clothes?" I asked, and Alice gave me a tight-fitted, transparent electric blue halter dress, which reached the middle of my thighs. I just grinned to myself, this dress perfect. _Good thing I brought a bra that would match the dress, _I thought. I quickly fished my lacey, dark blue bra from Victoria's Secret. I remembered the day that Alice forced me to go shop with her in there.

**Flashback:**

'_Come on, Bella!' Alice begged at me, while giving her best puppy eyes at me. I sighed, and say, 'Alright, Alice. You win this time.' 'Thanks, Bella! I promised that you wouldn't regret it!' Alice squealed, and dragged me in. I must admit, she is right though. Once I got in there, I got ten pair of bra and panties, all of them super sexy. 'Alice, I guess you're right.' I admitted. 'I know! I'm smart right?' she said, and I laughed._

**End of flashback.**

I was dressed, and put on my dark blue heels that I used for the audition. I looked at the mirror, it suited the dress perfectly. I got out of the closet, and then Alice and Rosalie's mouth gaped open. "Bella, really. You are like a little vixen goddess. You're so beautiful!" Rosalie gushed, and Alice added, "Uh huh. I agree with her round here. You look great, Edward will be amazed!" I grinned, and at after that, Emmett shouted, "Are you girls ready?" We hurried out of Alice's room, and joined the boys downstairs. As we descended the stairs, the boy's mouth gaped open. Emmett is staring at Rosalie, who wears a frilly, tight-fitted purple strapless dress with matching heels. Jasper is staring at Alice, who wears a black-and-white babydoll dress. And Edward is staring at me. "Emmett?" "Jasper?" "Edward?" We asked at the same time, and they snapped back to reality. "Sorry, guys." They said at the same time, and we all went to the car.

Rosalie and Emmett rode together in Emmett's Spyder, Jasper and Alice together in Alice's Porsche. In addition, like just now, that left me who rode with Edward. We rode in his Vanquish, and we sped up to Port Angeles. At the car, Edward said, "I guess Alice who made you dressed up like this." "Yeah. I like it, though." I replied, and he muttered something like, "You never cease to amaze me", but I think I did not hear it correctly. I need my ears to be cleaned immediately.

Within an hour, we reached Port Angeles. I must say that their driving is fast enough to make us reach here faster. We immediately searched for the club that we will go, and get inside. We ordered some champagne, and Emmett challenged Rosalie to drink tequila the fastest. I just shake my head; this is new for what we do in the club. "Done." Rosalie announced, and Emmett looked up from his glass. There is still some tequila left, and it is clear that Emmett just lose the challenge that he made himself. "How you drink that fast?" Emmett asked, awed and shocked. Rosalie shrugged, and answered, "I used to run with bad crowd." We just laugh, and they cursed.

Alice and Jasper headed down to the dance floor, joining the crowd. I cannot help to join them, but instead, I stayed here. "Come on, Emmett. I need to dance off the tequila." Rosalie said, and Emmett agreed. "Don't go, Edward?" I asked, and he shook his head. "I can't do club dance. I'm kinda bad at it." He admitted. "Oh." was my genius response. The next song played, and I could not help it any longer. This is my favorite song in club dancing. "Come on, Edward. I'll teach you." I said, and he followed me down to the dance floor.

"Just follow my lead, and you'll get it." I smiled, and he smiled, although his expression is wary. I tilted his chin up, so that he is looking at me. "Edward?" I said quietly, and he looked directly to me. "Edward, don't you trust me?" I asked, and he nodded. I put his hand on my waist and I began moving with the music.

_Maybe I'll need some rehab_

_Or maybe just need some sleep_

_I got a sick obsession_

_I'm seeing it in my dreams_

_I'm knocking down every alley_

_I'm making us desperate cause_

_I'm stayin' up all night hoping_

_Hittin' my head against the wall_

I twirled just in time after the first verse, and Edward is getting the groove now.

_What you got boy_

_Is hard to find_

_I think about it all the time_

_I'm all sprung out_

_My heart is fried_

_I just can get you off my mind_

_Because your love, your love, your love is my drug_

_Your love, your love, your love_

_I said your love, your love, your love is my drug_

_Your love, your love, your love_

_Boy, _I thought. _When he can dance like this, it's so cool._ We danced and Edward seemed so comfortable with it.

_Won't listen to any advice_

_Momma's telling me that I should think twice_

_But in love to my own devices_

_I'm addicted it's the crisis_

_My friends think I've gone crazy_

_My judgement getting kinda hazy_

_My esteem is gonna be affected_

_If I keep it up like a lovesick cracking_

_What you got boy_

_Is hard to find_

_I think about it all the time_

_I'm all sprung out_

_My heart is fried_

_I just can get you off my mind_

"Do you trust me?" Edward said, his mouth curved up into a lop-sided smirk. I nodded, and he began to lift me up, then spin me around.

_Because your love, your love, your love is my drug_

_Your love, your love, your love_

_I said your love, your love, your love is my drug_

_Your love, your love, your love_

_I don't care what people say_

_The rush is worth the price I pay_

_I get so high when you're with me_

_But crash and crave you when you leave_

_Hey, so I got a question_

_Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?_

_Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?_

_Is my love your drug?_

_Your drug_

_Ha, your drug_

_Ha, your drug_

_Is my love your drug?_

_Because your love, your love, your love is my drug_

_Your love, your love, your love_

_I said your love, your love, your love is my drug_

_Your love, your love, your love_

Almost everyone is back on his or her seats, but there are still some people on the dance floor.

_Because your love, your love, your love is my drug_

_Your love, your love, your love_

_I said your love, your love, your love is my drug_

_Your love, your love, your love_

_Hey_

_So_

_Your love, your love, your love, your love_

(spoken) _I like your beard_

Hell me dead. This is shaping up perfectly. Not even a bruise could make it down.

**Edward's POV:**

After the song, I went to the DJ, and whispered, "Man, can you turn on JoJo's 'Too Little Too Late'?" "Okay. Wanna dedicate it to somebody?" He asked, and I answered, "Bella. Just say Bella. In addition, you mind if I use the guitar. The song used guitar there..." He agreed. "Guys, check it out. We have some request here, and are dedicated to Bella. So, here goes the song." I sit down on the back chair, and played the opening notes.

_Ooh no  
_

_Come with me, stay the night  
You say the words but boy it don't feel right  
What do you expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You take my hand, and you say you've changed  
But boy you know your beggin' don't fool me  
Because to you it's just a game (You know it's just too little too late)  
_

I played this song with all of my heart. This really describes my feelings to Bella, and yet, she does not know that I love her.

_So let me on down  
Cause time has made me strong  
I'm starting to move on  
I'm gonna say this now  
Your chance has come and gone  
And you know_

It's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)  


I spotted Bella in the middle of the dance floor, scanning her eyes. She is obviously searching for someone. _I think she's searching for me_, I thought, but I just keep on playing the guitar.

_I was young and in love  
I gave you everything but it wasn't enough  
And now you wanna communicate (You know it's just too little too late)  
Go find someone else  
In lettin you go, I'm lovin myself  
You gotta problem  
But don't come askin me for help  
Cause ya know_

It's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)  


Bella's eyes spotted me in the back chair, and her eyes sparkled like a thousand stars. She smiled at me, and began singing the bridge together with me, as I played the guitar.

_I can love with all of my heart baby  
I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)  
With a player like you, I don't have a prayer  
That's the way to live, yeah oh_

_It's just too little, too late  
Yeah_

It's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

This is shaping up already. I got many plans to make Bella like me, and I will not give up.

"Edward!" Bella shouted, and I got up, putting the guitar away. I walked straight to Bella, but then, I spotted Tanya walking my way. I immediately run to Bella, and whisked her away from Tanya. Once they meet, a fight will start, and it would last for a long time. When Bella opened her mouth, I indicated with my chin to Tanya's direction. She looked that way, and runs along with me. It is enough to see her almost everyday, but wherever Bella and me are, she is always there.

"Thanks for dragging me out of war, Edward." Bella said when we stopped, and out of sight from Tanya. "Yeah. Tell me to drag you whenever she came. No war will be commenced." I replied, I would love to drag her. "Of course. Anyway, I wanted to tell you something." She said, and I know this will be serious. "Okay. What do you wanted to say." I replied, trying to get this conversation loosen up a bit. She took a deep breath, stare at me, and say, "Thank you." I stopped talking. "For what?" I ask, confused by her words. She smiled, and replied, "For the song. I know why you did that. Thank you. I know how you feel." I froze,_ does she know that I love her?_. I took a deep breath, "Bella, I really like you. No, like is the wrong word. Bella, I love you." I said. "So, since I know you will avoid me forever, will you go out with me?" I continued, still hoping that she would take my offer. Bella took a deep breath, and answered, "Yes, Edward. I love you, too. I will go out with you." I smiled, and hugged her. From now on, she's my girlfriend, and I'm her boyfriend. The world is shaping up beautifully.


End file.
